


[Podcast] A Fierce Symphony of Questions: Episode #1 - Writing

by Amanita_Fierce, RhetoricalQuestions, sunlightsymphony



Series: A Fierce Symphony of Questions [1]
Category: Meta - Fandom, Schitt's Creek, Writing Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Interview, Not!Fic, Podcast, creative processes, live recording, meta: discussion of process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony
Summary: In this episode, Amanita_Fierce and RhetoricalQuestions talk to podcast guest, writer and podficcer sunlightsymphony, and take a peek into the world of fic writing as they discuss their fic, "Must Have Been Some Magic," written for the Schitt's Creek Frozen Over 2020 Fest.
Series: A Fierce Symphony of Questions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podcast] A Fierce Symphony of Questions: Episode #1 - Writing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Must Have Been Some Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770647) by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions), [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony). 



> Three friends sat down to talk about their individual creative processes. This episode focuses on writing and research.

[](https://postimages.org/)

**Hosts:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce) and [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions)  


**Guest:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

 **Length:** 33:41

 **Download:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GmkSZiIcLbSx7s3mUYWD6SheNftVaKcM/view?usp=sharing) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for VoiceTeam Mysterybox 2020 **CAST ON** challenge.
> 
> Thank you for listening! We had such a blast recording this.  
> —
> 
> Intro and outro music from [Storytelling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XTtR2Dd1qY&ab_channel=JeepsterRecordings) by Belle & Sebastian


End file.
